Nebula House Invasion
is the 19th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on November 11th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1300 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Nebula House Invasion" Synopsis Fukuide Kei invades Riku and his friends home in pursuit of revenge. Rem helps the others escape to safety, but what will happen to the A.I. when she's forced to confront Kei by herself? Plot The episode opens up with Riku and Pega listening to a poem that REM wrote about herself, and are intrigued about writing something of their own. Suddenly, their musing is interrupted by the appearance of Kei Fukuide, who has teleported into their home! Despite still being severely weakened, Kei targets the panicked Riku and Pega and tries to kill them. Luckily he is confronted by Laiha and her blade, who engages him in a sword fight, during which they learn that Kei is somehow able to control REM's U-Toms! Doing what she can to save her friends, REM teleports them to a secluded location, leaving Kei to be her problem now. REM insists that Kei leave, but shockingly, Kei suddenly summons a keyboard and shuts down REM himself, revealing that he can control the A.I. somehow! With REM at his control, he summons a long chair and places himself in it to heal himself with. Outside, Riku, Pega, and Laiha have been transported to a forest. Outside though, they take notice of a woman in a grey dress and they check on her to see if she's okay. The Woman reveals herself as none other than REM herself, having created a human body to act as her backup vessel in the event of an emergency. Gathering at the Ginga Market, the team try to think of ways to get their home back (and for Riku to get himself some lunch). As their think of ways though, Kei finally heals himself and send an U-Tom to find the gang. The U-Tom eventually finds them and after confronting REM, it hacks into her body, causing her to lose herself from Riku's programming and progress to Kei's hacking. To make matters worse, Kei summons a Monster capsule of the robot, Mecha Gomora! Finally REM, under Kei's control, suddenly merges herself with the Robot, and Mecha Gomora goes on a rampage! Reluctant to hurt REM, but knowing that Mecha Gomora will destroy everything if left alone, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed to stop the Robot Monster. Geed's battle with Mecha Gomora proves difficult on his own due to the Robot Monster now having all the Ultra's fighting data available to it from REM's documentation of all of Geed's previous battles. Switching to his Acro Smasher form, Geed tries to plead with REM to fight Kei's control over her, to which REM suddenly finds herself into a new location that resembles a pier. REM is then confronted by a duplicate of herself with her hair tied up and wearing a scarf. The copy of her tells REM that the reason why Kei can control her is because he is REM's creator. The copy insists that she leave Riku and the others behind since she technically belongs to the Alien Storm, even finishing up her poem from before to reveal its true meaning. However, REM refuses to give in and after re-writing her poem to include the experiences of her friends, REM retakes control of her body and deletes her copy (Kei's original programming of her). Kei is shocked to learn of REM's re-programming after she regains control of the Secret Base, to which REM takes advantage of by using her U-Toms to fight back against Kei with, luring him into one of her elevators and sent far away from her home. Once Riku learns of REM's freedom, no longer needing to hold back, Geed transforms into his Royal Mega-Master form and turns to the tide of battle on Mecha Gomora, targeting the Robot's neck with the King Sword (Mecha Gomora's weak spot according to REM). The robot is unable to stand up to Geed Royal Mega-Master due to having no data on the form, and is soon destroyed by Ultraman's "Specium Flasher" attack. With the robot destroyed and Kei evicted from the Secret Base, Riku and the gang return home, happy that REM is online once more. As they clean up though, REM reveals that when Kei summoned that long chair to heal himself. His Alien Storm physiology features organs that have the ability to negate energy, meaning that to their concerns, Kei has become much more stronger than seen previously... Meanwhile during Geed and Mecha Gomora's fight, Zero learns of Mecha Gomora's appearance and he tries to get Leito to transform, but they are stopped by Isikari Arie, who flurts with Leito as a means to prevent Zero from helping Geed. Once Mecha Gomora is defeated though, Arie leaves, her duty fulfilled, only to meet up with Kei in the same forest as before. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *During the end credits, there is a deleted scene featuring REM (in her human body) engaging with Riku and the gang in doing some poses based on Donshire. Why this was removed is uncertain. Errors *During Mecha Gomora's rampage shortly after REM merges with the Robot, it is very visible at one moment that its tail is missing. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes